


Familiar

by sunshinehq



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, pain. its just pain, takes place after 2/21 tommy stream so beware of spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehq/pseuds/sunshinehq
Summary: “I missed you, man,” Will walked up to Tommy and hugged him. Tommy slowly moved his arms to reciprocate.“Dude, Schlatt talked my ears off in the afterlife. It was genuinely the worst,” Will pulled away to look Tommy in the eyes. “I hope you remember what I said to you. I am proud of you.”“No.”AKA Wilbur's revival doesn't go as well as planned...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been meaning to write some DSMP stuff of Wilbur and Tommy since they are my faves so here we go! It's just a short one-shot about their characters and their relationship... definitely no Dream involved... hahaha

Tommy stood back from his friends as Ghostbur began to glow. Everyone was silent. Not a breath was heard. 

Ghostbur’s blue glow became brighter as he levitated slightly off the ground. The vibrant blue faded into a softer yellow and through the light, Tommy could just make out a familiar red beanie and brown coat. It was Wilbur.

Wilbur’s body fell to the ground and Phil quickly leaned in to check his heart beat. For the first time in months, Phil could hear the heart of his son beating. He was alive.

“He’s alive!” Phil shouted. 

The crowd of friends cheered. Tubbo hugged Fundy, who had begun to cry at the sight of his father returned. Niki also seemed to be tearing up and Tommy thinks he even saw a single tear from the Blade. Everyone was happy that Wilbur had returned.

Will’s eyes opened and he drew in a deep breath. He smiled. 

“I’m home.”

Will hugged Phil and they whispered to each other. Whatever they said made them both cry slightly and the rest of the group politely did not watch or impose. Wilbur looked around the crowd of his friends and family.

He met eyes with Tommy.

The young boy had been by his side no matter what. Wilbur had raised him and taught him nearly everything he knew. Tommy would always follow in his footsteps. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur said. Suddenly, the silence was back. Tommy looked around to see everyone else had left.

“I missed you, man,” Will walked up to Tommy and hugged him. Tommy slowly moved his arms to reciprocate.

“Dude, Schlatt talked my ears off in the afterlife. It was genuinely the worst,” Will pulled away to look Tommy in the eyes. “I hope you remember what I said to you. I am proud of you.”

“No.” 

Wilbur looked into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy’s expression was blank. Not a hint of sadness or remorse. His eyes began to burn with anger…. no… it was fear.

“What…” Wilbur started, slowly moving his hands away from Tommy’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”

Tommy just stared resolutely into Wilbur’s now-alive eyes. 

“Tommy! What do you mean “no”? It’s me! WILBUR!” Wilbur began to raise his voice as Tommy actually took a step back. The fear and panic in his eyes was now clear.

“I’m your friend! Your family! Remember we forged L’Manberg through turmoil and triumph! We persevered in Pogtopia despite of the tyranny of our rulers! That’s in the song! We have a song we sang together. Don’t you remember! My L’Man-”

“Just stop!” Tommy pushed Wilbur away forcefully. He immediately realized what he had done and froze. His panic seemed to increase.

“I see how it is…” Wilbur paused and looked down at his clothes. He is wearing his Pogtopia outfit, stained with blood and dirt. “It’s this isn’t it. I’ll change for you, Tommy.”

Within a second, Wilbur was now wearing the original L’Manberg uniform. 

“Now, this is better! I’m the strong, confident Wilbur who threatened Dream and all the bad men! I’m the hero!” Will looked at Tommy expecting a better response.

“How… did you do that..” Tommy began to look around for some sort of answer. Was he on drugs? Wilbur just… shape shifted? Tommy looked to his sides expecting to see the ruins of L’Manberg. Instead, he found himself in a void with Wilbur, who was beginning to get angrier.

“Oh, don't try to explain it to yourself. Just admit that you missed me!” Wilbur began to shift even more, almost uncontrollably, as if he was glitching. His red beanie disappeared and came back. His shirt changed from a military uniform to Pogtopia clothes to a yellow sweater.

“It’s just me! Wilbur! You loved me!” Wilbur began to approach Tommy again.

“No,” Tommy’s eyes begin to tear up. “No, I don’t love you. You were my friend and you were my family but you are GONE!”

Wilbur is stopped in his place. His face becomes filled with fury.

“I was never gone, Tommy. You still hear my voice and see my shadows, don’t you? You still think I was a hero-”

“No, you were a bad man!” Tommy shouts. “You sucked! You made me leave Tubbo behind, my best friend! You let him die and then blamed me for being upset about it! You made me fight Technblade in a fucking pit to prove a stupid fucking point! You cared more about a stupid piece of land than you cared about your own brother!” 

Will’s face shatters. A piece falls away to reveal a white glowing smile beneath it.

“No, Tommy,” Wilbur… or Dream… or whatever this is starts walking towards Tommy again. “I am your friend. Just remember all the fun we had together.”

Tommy’s hands begin to shake. He feels like he can no longer breathe. There's nowhere to run or hide in this void. He tries to look for any escape but just watches as the dark corners of the room turn into obsidian and blackstone. 

He looks down at his feet. He is standing on a ledge. This time not over lava or Logstedshire. He stands above the pit where his country used to be. 

“It’s okay, Tommy,” Wilbur says from behind him. “You still have me as your friend.”

Tommy turns to look him in the eyes, finally beginning to cry.

“You were just as bad as Dream, weren’t you?”

“I don't know Tommy,” Will’s face glitches into that disgusting white blob with a smile for a split second. “This is your mind.”

“What-” Tommy begins to ask before Wilbur pushes him off the ledge, into the pit below.

Before he can hit the bedrock, he jolts up on the floor of the prison cell. His breathing is rapid and the obsidian room surrounding him brings no comfort. He meets eyes with his roommate.

“Did you have a bad dream?” he says, with a familiar, awful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love open endings I am so sorry for all the pain... I will write comfort one day but this server is just so angsty....


End file.
